Sacrifice my love for you
by jennifer100
Summary: This Story is about Souji and Hijikata cant be together because of the Shinsengumi. Their enemies want to kill them and find their weak point. What is there weakness? Can Hijikata and Souji get though the things they have to go through and survive, Mpreg. This is a Peacemaker Kurogane story. I,m sorry this is not on the Peacemaker Kurogane fanfic, but no one there.
1. Chapter 1

**Written; jennifer100**

 **Pair; Hijikata x Okita**

 **Beta; BlackNecko and byakushisakura**

 **Warning; Mpreg**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Hello everyone, I know y,all remember me. I try to do a Levi x Eren story of attack on titan, but I don't think that work out as much, so I am back with a Souji x Hijikata story. It been so long sense I wrote a Peacemaker Kurogane. Souji and Hijikata are my two favorite couple; I can't give up on them. People are not into peacemaker Kurogane anymore, I guess sense Hakouki came in. I want to thank my beta BlackNecko. She is amazing writer and her stories are awesome as well. I'm bad in writing and I know the story won't be well written, but I just hope yall enjoy and some people been begging me for Souji x Hijikata story. I hope ya,ll enjoy and please review the story, if ya,ll liking this or I won't be able to finish this.**

Hijikata was talking with Tetsu in his and Soujis room. Tetsu was congratulating Hijikata on marrying Souji and giving them both a wedding gift.

"You and Souji got married? Why didn't you guys tell me anything?! I found out from Susumu. When did y'all get married?" Tetsu announced, while looking upset.

"We got married two days ago. We just didn't want to cause any disturbance for the Shinsengumi, it will make trouble for us." Hijikata said seriously, drinking his tea.

"So that's why you guys are keeping it a secret from everyone, can I tell anyone about this, sir? Also, where is Mr. Okita anyway?"

"You ask too many questions for a damn brat, still keep this a secret from the others. They will make a big deal out of it. Souji will be back later, he's on patrol right now." Hijikata warned, pulling out his pipe.

"Alright, sir." Tetsu said before leaving..

* * *

Souji was smiling a lot while walking through the town on patrol, Shinpachi was with him.

"Hey, Souji, something about you has been bothering me all day."

Souji stopped and looked at Shinpachi. "What is it?"

Shinpachi stopped as well. "I wanted to know where you and Hijikata went in the last two days, and why are you so happy? It's like you and Hijikata are hiding something, are y'all two being lovers or what? What if that did happen! Souji you must tell me!" Shinpachi getting exciting to know.

"Hehe, I can't tell you, its a secret. Let's get back to work. Did you check over the south area?" Souji changed the subject and started walking again.

"My men are checking around that area now. I think we're done for today, I'm heading back, I'll go get my men and tell them." Shinpachi waved bye to Souji before leaving him.

Souji smiled and waved back. "Later, be careful on your way back, I'm still going to look around."

Souji was heading to the candy store while continuing to look around. When he was walking someone was watching him, Souji soon started to sense the others presence. " Who's there? Show yourself!"

Souji s eyes turn serious as he pulled out his sword.

"I didn't know I would run into you. You are Tetsus friend. The one that's named Souji Okita, the first unit captain. I wonder...if I kill you now, would Tetsu go insane like I have?" Suzu laughed while holding his dead master's skull.

" You won't be able to kill me, Suzu Kitamura. Your master couldn't defeat me. I'm the one that killed him, not Tetsu." Souji was in a fighting stance.

"You think I believe you?! I saw him with his sword in my master's neck!"

Suzu swung has sword with anger, but Souji blocked his attack with his own sword, looking crazy in the eyes. Soujis men saw him fighting with Suzu and ran to help him out.

Suzu jumped back away from them. "Haha, the Shinsengumi dogs are here to play as well. I'll kill all you mutts!"

Suzu was so fast, he sliced all the five men at once, even Souji. Souji was bloody and was bleeding badly on the ground, he was the only one alive.

"You said I couldn't defeat you. How about now?" Suzu knelled down with one knee, grabbing Souji by the neck, making him stop struggling.

"What are you doing?! Let me go..." Souji choked out through the blood.

"I have a present for you and your husband." Suzu while smirking, he then pulled out a nail. "I was going to use this on Tetsu, but I've decided to use it on you instead."

Suzu shot Souji with a needle with some chemical in it. Souji screamed in agonizing pain at the substance in the needle and eventually passed out.

"Tetsu, I wonder how you will react to your friend suffering. Haha. I want you to slowly cry tears of blood." Suzu left Souji there, unconscious and alone with his dead men on the ground.

* * *

It was night time and Souji should have been home by now. Hijikata was getting worried over his husband. He was talking to Yamazaki and Shinpachi on what they found on there mission.

"Yamazaki, I want you to bring Souji back home, he is taking too damn long on his patrol!" Hijikata was getting irritated over Souji not coming home yet.

"Sir, I will bring him back." Yamazaki bowed to him and left the room.

"Mr Hijikata, if you don't mind me asking. Where were you and Souji the past two days?" Shinpachi asked a little nervously.

"Nowhere. You can go now, it's nothing of your concern, Nagakura."

"Yes, sir." Shinpachi obeyed and left out the room. Hijikata got up and headed to Kondo's room, knocking on his door.

Kondo answered and let Hijikata in. "Toshizo, what's up. Are you and Souji having problems? I do want to talk with you about you guys' marriage. I wish you two would have warned me about you guys wanting to get married. I didn't even know you two were in love. This is a serious matter, Toshizo. I can't allow this to stay." Kondo warned looking serious at Hijikata.

"I know what we did will cause trouble, I will get a divorce as soon as I can. I made a big mistake." Hijikata looked at Kondo as well and took a seat at the table.

 **If ya,ll let this story, please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Written; jennifer100**

 **Pair; Hijikata x Okita**

 **Beta; BlackNecko and byakushisakura**

 **Warning; Mpreg**

 **I want to thank everyone for reading and my beta's for helping me out with this story. I hope u all enjoy chapter 2**

 **Chapter 2**

Yamazaki was travelling over the rooftops, looking for Souji all through the city. He stopped and looked down, seeing Souji and his men all dead on the ground. Yamazaki quickly jumped down and ran to them, worried for his friends.

"Souji! Please don't be dead!" Yamazaki was tapping and shaking him to wake up and checking his pulse.

"You're still alive! Thank goodness! I'm taking you back to headquarters. You've been here for a while and no one called for help." Yamazaki was getting angry at seeing the people around the area, not calling for help.

"Just because these men are from the Shinsengumi, you guys couldn't help them?! None of you are even human!" Yamazaki yelled at the people as he picked up Souji, carrying him bridal style. The people start getting more scared and were whispering bad things about the Shinsengumi. Yamazaki had had enough of the people and took Souji with him back home.

* * *

Kondo and Hijikata were talking about the problem of the marriage situation. "Toshizo, what made you do this without coming to me first? This will surely hurt Souji, and we are going into battle soon."

Kondo was feeling bad for thinking about hurting Souji's feelings.

"I just let my guard down when it comes to Souji. It won't happen again. We made a promise to each other, and I won't break that promise. Even if I have to let go of these feeling I have for him." Hijikata stood balling up his fists.

"Toshizo, I want you to be happy... I'm just saying don't throw everything away, but right now is just not the time to settle down. Do I make myself clear, Toshizo? Fix this problem. "

"Yes, sir. I understand." Hijikata left the room after that, knowing Kondo was right about everything.

Yamazaki was back at Headquarters, still carrying Souji. He was heading to Hijikata room, but Hijikata had ran into him, seeing Souji unconscious. Hijikata looked worried and was walking quickly towards Yamazaki. "Yamazaki, what happen to Souji?" Hijikata demanded to know.

"Sir, I found Souji like this with the rest of his squad. Someone did this to them." Yamazaki said, giving Souji to Hijikata. Hijikata took Souji from Yamazaki and brought him to the room he shared with Souji.  
"Yamazaki, I need you see what is wrong with him. You are his doctor now. Look after him, that is your job." Hijikata laid Souji on the futon before going to his desk, watching Yamazaki working on his husband.

"Sir, it looks like he's been cut from a sword. It looks pretty bad and I must take off his bloody clothes to see his wounds." Yamazaki started removing his outfit, getting a little nervous, but Hijikata moved his hand away.

"No," Hijikata said, looking down at Souji "I'll do it. I can't let you. You understand, right?" Yamazaki nodded and Hijikata began to pull off Souji clothes. Souji started to wake up over the touch.

"Hijikata...what are you doing?" Souji asked, while looking at him.

"Yamazaki and I were checking on your wounds. Are you alright, Souji? Are you feeling okay?" Hijikata was concerned over his husband.

"I feel alright, Hijikata, but can I talk with Yamazaki? Right now. Alone." Souji suggested, while smiling at his husband.

"No, I can't let you keep secrets from me, Souji. I want to know what going on." Hijikata said, determination burning in his eyes. He was not going anywhere.

"Hijikata, don't get mad what I'm about to tell Yamazaki and you, but I ran into Suzu today and he injected me with something. I don't know what is in my body, and I might not want to live for much longer because of it." Souji was looking at them serious and sad.

"I wonder...what did he put in you? I will do what ever I can to save you! I won't let you die! You are my patient, and I can't let my patient die like that!" Yamazaki was serious and with determination in his voice.

"Then take care of it because Souji and I are no longer together." Hijikata was sounding serious as well.

"Hijikata, you are joking...right? Hijikata you can be terrible with jokes." Souji laughed a little, thinking it was a joke.

"No, this is not a joke. I know this is the wrong time to say it, but I think it best to let you know as soon as possible. I can't be with a dead corpse!" Hijikata yelled out, leaving the room.

"N-no...no...no! don't do this to me, Hijikata!" Souji yelled and crying, hugging, Yamazaki for comfort. Yamazaki was mad at his vice commander, patting Souji to calm him down.

 **If I get more review. I will put up more chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Written; jennifer100**

 **Pair; Hijikata x Okita**

 **Beta; BlackNecko and byakushisakura**

 **Warning; Mpreg**

 **Chapter 3**

Yamazaki was bandaging up Souji's wounds while trying to make him feel better about the situation he was going through. "When things get good they often end up turning upside down at the worst possible times."

"I wonder if Hijikata worried... Is that why he wants to leave me? He thinks I'm as good as dead? I can't stay in this room tonight, no, I'm heading back into my old room." Souji sounded sad and he wasn't acting like his usual self.

"Souji, I need to ask you some questions before you can be on your way," Souji nodded, agreeing to answer the questions. "How are you feeling right now? I mean...from the chemicals that Suzu injected you with."

"I'm feeling hungry and sad." Souji said quietly, tears began to form in his eyes once more.

Yamazaki was feeling bad for his friend. "Souji, you stay here for right now. I'll fix you something to eat." Yamazaki got up and left the room.

"Ayumu, would have been proud, seeing you take care of a corpse like me." Souji mumbled. He got up and left the room heading to the backyard to check on Saizo. When Souji was in the backyard he saw Hijikata. The elder man had Saizo in his lap, he per the pig who was making noises while Hijikata was thinking and looking up at the sky.

"I never would have thought the vice commander would be spending time with Saizo. That's not like you." Souji sat next to him and carefully took Saizo.

"Well he just jumped into my lap and wouldn't get off." Hijikata sounded a bit irritated. Souji laughed and set Saizo down, letting the pig scamper off somewhere else.

"Hehe, that means Saizo likes you. There's nothing wrong with someone liking or loving you. I wonder, Hijikata...did you always think of me as a corpse?" Souji asked while turning to look at him in the eyes. Hijikata saw the hurt in them as he stared back.

"No, I don't see you in that way..." Hijikata grabbed his chin and pulled him in for a kiss. Souji kissed him back, they both could feel the love they had for one another. The kiss was starting to get a bit more heated. Hijikata was pulling on Souji's clothes and feeling on his ass and kissing on his neck. Souji turned his head to the side, exposing more of his neck, breathing hard from the touches.

"Hijikata... ahah..." Souji moaned and wrapped his arms around. Hijikata. Hijikata then pulled Souji into his lap. They were both back to feverishly kissing each other again. Souji lifted himself up from Hijikata's lap a little and began to unloosen his robe and sink down onto Hijikata's cock. Not once breaking the hungry kiss. Hijikata's body was exposed, showing his muscler chest. Souji was rubbing his fingers down on Hijikata's toned chest. Hijikata was moaning at the feeling himself inside of Souji. Souji started to move a little, moving his hips up and down on Hijikata's cock.

Hijikata was feeling the immense pleasure as it began to rock over his body while he was holding on to Sooji's waist. All he wanted was Souji. He was kissing his collarbone while squeezing his ass.

"Hijikata... y-your...ahah... big c-cock... feel so... g-good..." Souji moaned out, aching his back and bouncing faster. Hijikata was holding onto him tighter, losing himself in the pleasure.

"Souji... ah, I-I'm going to c-cum..." Hijikata couldn't hold back anymore. He flipped Souji around, and slammed him to the floor, having him laying on his back on the back porch floor. He was quickly back to thrusting inside of Souji, hard and fast. Souji wrapped his legs around Hijikata's waist and moaned louder.

"Souji, you are so loud... keep it down." Hijikata whispered into his ear and covered his mouth. Souji nodded to him, he was trying to be quiet.

"Hijikata... I-I want to f-feel you m-more... I w-want your c-cum... please l-let me... have a-all of y-you..." Hijikata slowed down his thrusts and kissed Souji while cum deep inside of him. Souji was moan while they were kissing, and feeling Hijikata cum inside him only made him want to be louder.

Hijikata and Souji were both breathing hard from their climax. Hijikata pulled out of him and pulled away from the kiss. "Souji... are you alright? We should not have never did this..." Hijikata stared in Souji eyes and started to realize what he had done.

Souji stared back at him, ruffling Hijikata's hair. "Why couldn't we do this, Hijikata? We are married and I love you. I want to know what you mean to me, and what it means to me about us going to go get a divorce." Saizo was watching them the whole time before he started to jump onto Souji. "That pig of yours was watching us...Take that pig some where else, but yes, we have to get a divorce, Souji." Hijikata got up and tied up his robe.

"But why?... We just got married, Saizo, you should know better than to be watching us like that." Souji yelled at Saizo a little.

"Buki, buki." Saizo said, while growling.

"I don't understand... Is it because of the danger we are in?" Souji got up and fixed his self up.

"Yes, it's because of this. Kondo, is not allowing our marriage to continue. And I won't break my promise to him. Kondo and I work so damn hard from this." Hijikata was starting to walk away when Yamazaki caught up to them with a tray of food.

"There you are. I fixed you some food. It's getting late and everyone is in bed, you should go too." Yamazaki was looking at them both suspiciously, knowing something had been going on.

"Thank you, Yamazaki, but I'm not hungry anymore. I going to bed, and I'm sleeping in my own room." Souji looked back at Hijikata with his hair blowing in the wind and hurt in his eyes.

"I guess a demon, can never love..." Souji said softly, following Yamazaki inside. Hijikata still heard what he said and was mad at himself for hurting his husband like this, but there was nothing he could do, only avoid Souji. He was not going to give up everything, just for one person.

 **Tell me you guys... What do u think about the stories, I will pull out more chapters, if I get a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Written; jennifer100**

 **Pair; Hijikata x Okita**

 **Beta;** **Yui Miyamoto**

 **Warning; Mpreg**

 **Chapter 4**

It was morning and Tetsu was talking with the trio and his Brother in the breakfast room. They were all seated together, laughing and being loud.  
"Puppy boy, have you fixed Hijikata his tea yet? He is going to wake up soon and you don't want to make the demon vice commander upset. Sanosuke."  
"Get off my back, I'm going as soon as I finish this. By the way, who made this? It's yummy," Tetsu happily asked while being satisfied over the food."  
"I made it. I thought we all should have noodles this morning," Saito announced while eating his noodles.  
"Hajime's always fixing noodles. What's new about this, but it's better then Heisuke's food," Shinpachi replied and looked at the noodles funny.  
"Hey! Shinpachi! You take that back!" Heisuke yelled out.  
Tetsu was eating quickly and enjoying the noodles.  
"Slow down, Tetsu or you're going to choke on it," Tatsu warned.  
"Don't worry so much, Tatsu... I won't choke, I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm 16 years old now!" Tetsu said.  
"You sure don't act like a 16-year-old, Tetsu. And please wipe your mouth, after you are finish." Souji walked in with a smile on his face and Saizo in his arms. "It sure is lively this morning."  
"Mr. Okita, is that you?! I was looking for you!" Tetsu jumped up and ran to him, hugging him. "Now, now, Tetsu, it's alright. You missed me that much?"  
"Puppy boy's been worrying all of us about you. He even begged the vice commander about where you were," Sanosuke replied.  
"Yes, I'm sorry about worrying you all."  
"Me too. I'm sorry, but I can't finish talking with you because I have to take tea to Hijikata." Tetsu let go of Souji and ran out the door.  
"Tetsu, be careful! You might fall!" Tatsu yelled out and followed after his little brother.  
Everyone looked after them as they were leaving.  
"Now what are we having for breakfast? I'm starving." Souji took a seat at the table with the others.  
"I'll get your food for you, Souji," Shinpachi offered while getting up.  
"Nagakura, give me four bowls of noodles and mix my noodles with some butter and sugar," Souji ordered while patting Saizo. Saizo relaxed in Souji's lap.  
"Souji, don't you think that's a bad combination? How can you eat noodles like that? I just lost my appetite." Sanosuke became disgusted thinking about it.  
"Ah ah, alright Souji, that's what you wanted." Shinpachi was thinking it was disgusting as well while going to get his food.  
"I sense something about you is strangely different." Saito said, looking at Souji.  
"What are you sensing about me, Hajime? Ha ha ha. I bet you sensing that I will beat your next attack," Souji laughed while waiting on his food.  
"Hahaha. He got you there, Hajime." Heisuke replied, laughing too. "We'll see if that will happen. I have to go do my job now."  
Saito was done eating and getting up, leaving the room. Shinpachi was back with Souji's food and giving Souji his four bowls of noodles.  
"Thank you, Nagakura. This looks so good. I'm so hungry." Souji start eating his food in a hurry and everyone in the room was looking at him strangely.

"Slow down, Souji. Why are you eating like you've never eaten before?" Sanosuke asked.  
"We've never seen you eat this much before." Heisuke looked surprised.  
"I didn't eat dinner last night. That's probably the reason why I'm hungry like this." Souji kept the big clumps of noodles.  
"Souji, I want to ask you something. I know it's a secret, but I still have this feeling you and Mr. Hijikata seeing one another?" Shinpachi wanted to know very badly.  
Souji stopped eating and got up, walking towards Shinpachi with anger in his eyes.  
"Hold on, Souji. I didn't mean anything by that.." Shinpachi was scared and nervous at seeing Souji looking at him with cold eyes.  
Souji stood across from him and slapped him in the face hard. Standing in shock and surprise, Shinpachi's red cheek throbbed.  
"You don't know when to stay out of things. That will get you killed." Souji then left the room with a demeanor look in his eyes.  
"Man, what got into him? I really must have said some that made him that angry." Shinpachi rubbed his stinging cheek.  
"I think you need to apologize. I've never seen Souji look so pissed off at you before. Maybe you triggered a sore spot when you ask about Hijikata and him?" Sanosuke was patted his friend's back to comfort him.  
"Hijikata must be getting to him... They probably have a thing for each other, but we have to pretend nothing is going on if we want survive. I'm finished here so I'm heading out now for my rounds," Heisuke warned with a grin on his face and leaving his friends.  
"I'm going to bandage this up. Souji really did a number on me. Next time, I'll ask him again about him and Mr Hijikata." Shinpachi was smiling again, but in a naughty grin.  
"Let's go patrol for some punks like we always do." Sanosuke and Shinpachi went out to do their job.

* * *

Souji was in Yamazaki's room with Tetsu throwing up in a bucket. Souji want to talk with him, but was too sick.  
"Souji, why are you throwing up like this?" Tetsu asked and held Souji's long hair behind him.  
" Souji was injected with some chemicals? I don't want to tell you this, but we have to find out anyway? Suzu injected Souji with something and we don't know what it could be. The only way to find out is to search for Suzu," Yamazaki suggested while helping Souji.  
"He's really out to get me... He wants to mess with my friends... Let's go search for him. We have to know what's in Mr. Okita's body." Tetsu became troubled while worrying about Souji.  
"We need to do this at night without the vice commander knowing." Yamazaki handed Souji some medicine and Souji took it.  
"Why can't we tell Mr. Hijikata about this? It important for Hijikata to know what's going on with his husband." Tetsu got up and grabbed Yamazaki by the sleeves.

"Let go of me, you damn brat if that brain of yours can figure it out. "  
"That's enough, Tetsu. We're going to do this without Hijikata's permission. I'll come with you guys. I need to know what's going on with me too," Souji said with a serious expression.  
"But it could be dangerous if you came, Souji," Yamazaki warned.  
"I don't care, I'm still coming." Souji was determined to go no matter what as Yamazaki and Tetsu just glanced nervously at one another, knowing they couldn't change Souji's mind.

 **I will send out more chapter, if I get reviews on it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Written; jennifer100**

 **Pair; Hijikata x Okita**

 **Beta;** **Yui Miyamoto**

 **Warning; Mpreg**

 **Chapter 5**

It was night time. Yamazaki, Souji and Tetsu were sneaking out to Shimabara. Yamazaki found some information on where Suzu would be located at. Souji and Tetsu had on their Shinsengumi uniforms while Yamazaki was wearing his spy outfit. They were at one shop at Shimabara, getting ready to barge in.

"What is Suzu doing in a place like this? He might do something to Saya if he sees her," Tetsu warned while worrying over her.  
"Don't worry, Tetsu. We're not at the place where Saya is. Now let's go in there and get some answers," Souji ordered, charging in first.  
Yamazaki and Tetsu followed right behind him. They pushed people out of their way and women started screaming.  
Souji grabbed one man at the desk counter and looked at the guy seriously. "Where can I found Suzu? Where is he?"  
"P-please don't hurt me. If y'all want a woman for today, it's free...so please, just let me go," the guy pleaded.  
"We didn't ask you that," Yamazaki threatened. "If you don't tell us right now, something bad will happen to you."  
Tetsu interjected, "Yamazaki, don't scare the poor man like that. We'll just have to keep looking without killing another one."  
"I wasn't going to kill him. I needed to scare him a bit so we could get our answers faster." Yamazaki followed behind Tetsu while Souji let go of the man, running after his friends.  
"It's the Shinsengumi! They are here! Kill all of them now!" A man yelled out with a lot of men around him.  
Pulling out his sword, Souji ordered, "Yamazaki. Tetsu. You take care of these men while I look for Suzu."  
"No, I'm coming with you, Souji! I need to know myself and I know you're not feeling well. You can't fool me." Yamazaki protested against Souji's words.  
"I'll handle these guys. Take care of Souji, Susumu," Tetsu said, smiling at him while getting ready to fight.  
"Don't you worry, just you don't get killed." Yamazaki grinned back and left with Souji.  
"Hey, do you want me? Come at me then!" Tetsu started attacking all the men with his sword.

Souji and Yamazaki ran down the hallway, killing the men who were trying to attack them, one by one.  
"So you're here to see me? I know what you've come here to ask me about: What I injected you with. Haha…I'm not planning on telling you, but to make you feel at ease and to surprise Tetsu, I think I'll tell you. But answer me this first." Suzu was laying against the wall, holding his master's head with a smirk on his face.  
"What do you need to know? And if you don't tell us soon, I will pulverize you," Yamazaki warned, getting angry.  
"You're just a watcher. That's all you are. My master taught me about y'all. Now answer this and you'll know what's going on with your body." Looking at Souji, he asked, "So, when was the last time you had sex with Mr. Hijikata?"  
Suzu laughed again.  
"That's none of your business. Does that have anything to do with what you injected me with?" Souji replied with cold eyes.  
"It has everything to do with it. I'm just letting you know: If you don't want a kid, just don't have sex. That chemical I injected you with is to create a human, so it doesn't matter if you're a guy or a girl. Haha, I'd be careful if I were you. Your baby will hate the person I hate the most. Now, I must be heading off so that I'll get a chance to see Tetsu."  
Suzu was about to leave, but Yamazaki tried to stop him and was ready to hit him. "You're not going anywhere yet. We're not finished here."  
By grabbing his wrist and with his dark power surrounding him, Suzu stopped Yamazaki from punching him. Instead, Yamazaki flew backwards as Suzu disappeared.

Souji wasn't focused on the battle at all. He was more worried about himself, that he might be pregnant with Hijikata's baby. He helped Yamazaki up. "Yamazaki, are you all right? I'm sorry I didn't help you. I'm just confused. I'm a man…so how can I possibly get pregnant?"  
"Don't worry, Souji, since we got part of our answer. You'll be okay…" Yamazaki replied while fixing himself, "…if you don't do anything with the vice commander."  
"That's the problem, Yamazaki. He and I did do it. Since yesterday." Souji looked sad and rubbed his stomach.  
"This isn't good. Is that why you've been throwing up and not feeling well?" Yamazaki touched Souji's stomach.  
"I don't know what to do. I absolutely can't tell Hijikata about this." Souji laughed as he thought about his husband. "I wonder how Hijikata would react if he knew he was becoming a father."

"Hey you guys! I knocked all the men out. So did you find Suzu and get the info? What's in Mr. Okita's body? Me and Suzu have some serious business to deal with!" Tetsu ran up to his friends.  
"Yeah, we got the information. Souji's going to be a mother." Yamazaki laid against the wall.  
"Say what?! You're joking right?" Tetsu ran faster so that he could pat Souji's stomach.  
"I know this is a surprise, Tetsu, but everything will be fine, I hope. Yamazaki, if I keep this baby, would you be able to get it out from my stomach?" Souji asked, a little worried.  
"I don't know. I don't think I'll be able to do it. You shouldn't keep it. It might kill you. And if it grew up, it might come after Tetsu or even us," Yamazaki warned and looked serious.  
"I don't care. I still want to have this baby. I love children and I do want to have one. Maybe, I can teach my child to be good. And not be a killer, like me." Souji walked towards the exit. "Oh, man... Mr. Okita is pregnant. Maybe I can be a uncle! That's way cool." Tetsu was getting excited about it.  
"Don't you understand? This isn't a joking matter. Souji's male and Suzu knew this. He knew Souji would die from labor and it would mess the vice commander up! And you too! I don't know how I will get the baby out, but we'll find a way. I'm not going to let Souji die." Yamazaki helped Souji out the door while Tetsu followed them.  
"When we get back to headquarters, don't tell anyone that I'm pregnant. Especially Hijikata. I'll tell him when the time is right. Now let's go home. I'm tired."

* * *

When they got home, the vice commander was very angry. Hijikata had found out they were missing because he needed to discuss some things with Yamazaki and get details. He was standing by the entrance of their headquarters.  
"Where the hell have y'all been without informing me first? And why is the brat with you, Souji? Yamazaki?" Hijikata demanded an answer.  
Tetsu lied, feeling nervous. "Sir, we were just taking a walk."  
"Taking a walk this late at night isn't allowed unless I give you permission to do so. Souji, you should know better than this." Hijikata gave Souji a paper. "Here. I need you to sign this."  
"Hijikata, what's this about...?" Souji asked and then read the letter.  
"I'm sorry, Sir. It won't ever happen again. I, Yamazaki, take full responsibility for my actions." Yamazaki bowed to him.  
Souji finished reading the letter and began to cry.  
"What wrong's, Mr Okita? I've never seen your tears before. But I have an idea about what's making you sad." Yamazaki covered Tetsu's mouth with his hand before Tetsu could say anything more.  
"This letter says you want a divorce...?" More tears came down Souji's face.  
"I don't need you anymore, Souji. You'll just be in my way. Hurry up and sign it so we can end this, once and for all. And you three will be punished as well." Hijikata was about to turn his back on them, but Souji ripped up the letter. He glared at the vice commander.  
"You have some nerve to rip up that letter. I told you to sign it. When I tell you to do something, do it. You'll regret this, Souji." Hijikata warned in a severe and angry tone.  
"I'm not one of your dogs, Hijikata. And I won't get a divorce." Souji said with a hurt voice.

Hijikata couldn't take it. Unable to see Souji being hurt like this, he had to leave before he started hugging and kissing him. So he walked away and headed back to his room, acting like he didn't care for his husband.  
At that moment, Souji passed out from the stress. Yamazaki and Tetsu caught him before he hit the ground, shaking him to wake up.

 **I want to thank my beta for helping me with this story… I have to stop putting out chapters, until I get more reviews… Thank u ybarry for your review and glad u loving this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Written; jennifer100**

 **Pair; Hijikata x Okita**

 **Beta;** **Yui Miyamoto**

 **Warning; Mpreg**

 **Yay, I got some review ^_^ Thank u LouiseUchiha and Guest for liking this story. Here is chapter 6, I hope you in enjoy this too.**

 **Chapter 6**

Suzu was in a room at an inn rubbing on his master's skull while thinking about how to make Tetsu fall apart again like he just did. When his master was killed, he went crazy and became the person he was today.  
"Master, how can I destroy Tetsu just like he did to you? I won't ever forgive him for what he did. I will take revenge for you, I swear. Tetsu, you haven't suffered yet," Suzu said while laughing.  
"I agree with you. I want my revenge on them as well. May I call you 'master'?"  
The door opened and a man with long purplish hair bowed to Suzu.  
As he was looking out the window, Suzu asked, "Who the hell are you? How did you get past my men?"  
"Your men were easy to kill. I love the sight of blood when it scatters everywhere. It's nice to meet you, Suzu. I'v heard so much about you so I would like to serve you." The purple-haired man smirked.  
"You'd be perfect to use then. Let it rain of blood, don't you agree?" Suzu chuckled while looking at the man.  
"You may use me any time. I'm here to serve you and get my revenge." The purplish hair man said, closing the door behind him and walking over to Suzu.  
"Before we begin to make plans, tell me why are you here to help me out? And I need to know your name as well." Suzu grabbed the man by the collar and pulled him closer to him."Very well then. I will tell you my name and my story." He started telling his story.

* * *

Yamazaki was in Souji's room. He was taking care of him by putting a wet towel across Souji's forehead. Souji had been sleeping for a while, but after two days, he finally woke up that afternoon.  
"What happened...?" Souji looked around the room and sat up looking sad. "Oh, I remember now... I fell because Hijikata wanted to get a divorce."  
"Tetsu is really worried about you and Hijikata doesn't know you passed out before he left. If he knew, he would worry too. There's a war coming soon and Hijikata is trying to do whatever he can to concentrate on the next battle," Yamazaki replied, giving Souji some water.  
"I understand, I really do. This can mess up things for the Shinsengumi, but don't forget the fact that I'm having his baby. If we get a divorce, I would know what to do. I need to talk with Kondo right now." Souji was about to get up when Yamazaki stopped him.  
"Souji, I think you should eat right now. Don't forget you're carrying another person inside of you. I'll make you some food. This time, don't run off," Yamazaki warned.

"Don't worry so much. I'm not going anywhere." Souji smiled at him. "Oh, Yamazaki before you go, please tell me. Has Hijikata been asking about me and does he want me on the battlefield?"  
"No, he didn't ask about you, but he did tell me that you'll be battling." Yamazaki was angry, thinking about it.  
"But did you tell him I couldn't fight because I wasn't well? I can't go into the battlefield with a baby on the way." Souji looked anxious while rubbing his stomach.  
"I know... I tried telling the vice commander this, but he's not listening to anything I'm telling him. He said he's been too soft on you so he needed to start being hard on you like with the others. He's not letting you off this time. I'm sorry Souji…"  
Souji grew angry and ran past Yamazaki, going towards Kondo's room.  
"Souji! Don't go into his room. They're in the middle of a meeting," Yamazaki yelled out to him.

Souji opened Kondo's door without knocking and saw Hijikata there with him, smoking a pipe.  
"What are you doing here, Souji? Do you know Toshizo and I are having a meeting right now?" Kondo threatened with a smile.  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Kondo, but I need to talk with you right now," Souji said with a serious expression.  
"So you really cannot fight because you are ill? What happened to the strong Souji who would go into battle no matter what?" Hijikata commented while laying his right elbow on the table.

"I'm still that person vice commander, but there changes going on with me that I can't explain," Souji replied, frustrated at Hijikata's attitude.  
"Well, this is a problem. We just can't have Souji being sick out there," Kondo thought.  
"But I don't agree with this. I think Souji should go. You're just making up excuses," Hijikata yelled out.  
"Why are you treating me like this, Mr. Hijikata? You used to care. But now are you feeling guilty that you weren't harsh enough with me? Is that it?" Souji grew more upset.  
Hijikata became quiet and turned his head away, not making eye contact with Souji anymore. Kondo sighed and closed his eyes.  
"Toshizo, you're being too rough on him. I have an idea. I'll let you handle it from here then. Souji, you will be going into battle with Hijikata. That is my decision. He will watch over you. And I'm so glad you two are divorced. This won't be a problem because I know you two are still in love. And I'd hate for your marriage to end because of our enemies." Kondo laughed nervously.

"I guess I can't have my way. I have to accept your decision, Mr. Kondo and Mr. Hijikata. I'll leave now and let you two finish," Souji said as he walked out.  
"I don't think we did the right thing by not letting Souji stay. I guess we're being selfish by not thinking about Souji's health. I will tell him he can stay." Kondo looked out the window.  
"No, Souji has to go. I'll just have him to do little stuff. I won't let him fight in battle. That my plan all alone. Hijikata smirked.  
"I guess you still can't be mean to your beloved Souji," Kondo remarked and laughed. "Now, let's finish this meeting."

Souji went back to his room feeling sicker, but he forced himself to eat because of the baby. Yamazaki was checking on him while he was eating and gave him some medicine.  
"How am I doing, Yamazaki?" Souji gave a weak smile.  
"Not so good. You really need to eat more and rest before you start heading out to battle. I'm still working and studying about your pregnancy, so I think I'll be able to get it out in time. If you don't mind, I want to tell Saito about what's going on with you." Yamazaki gave Souji a sympathetic smile.  
"I'm sure he has some idea about what's going on anyway…so please let him know. And I'm sorry, but I want to be left alone right now." Souji finished eating and laid down back on his futon feeling nauseous.  
"Just get some rest, Souji. I'll let you be for now. And I'll tell Tetsu to come and see you later. He's been trying to come and see you every day." Yamazaki glanced at Souji before leaving the room.

 **I will put out chapter 7, but I having a virus on my computer, so it will take a little longer to updated, I'm so upset about this… but thank u for your review and please be patient with me, y,all are the best… I just love these two couple… I'm a fan of Souji and Hijikata, so I will always be and glad y,all are too. I won't give up on this story because of ya,ll.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Written; jennifer100**

 **Pair; Hijikata x Okita**

 **Beta;** **Yui Miyamoto**

 **Warning; Mpreg**

 **Thank u everyone for reading this story, I'm really happy that I got reviews, that what keep me going. Another thing I want to say, I'm not really good at detail, it bored to me in writing detail in story, but I will try to do it because I want my reader to be happy with the story. Risuka-chan1092 I'm not mad at all and thank u for criticism, it probably will help me to do better ^_^ LouisUchiha thank u for reading and glad you liking the story. Oh, yeah, this chapter will go by fast this time, but the next time, I will try to do detail.**

 **Chapter 7**

A couple of months have passed and everyone was getting ready for war at Headquarters. Some members were already in the woods where the battle would be located.  
Souji's stomach also got a little fatter. When he was getting ready, he noticed that his Shinsengumi uniform wasn't fitting him very well. His stomach was beginning to show because he couldn't put his hakama all the way up.  
Tetsu knocked on his room door to see if he was ready to go and meet the rest of the group in the woods where the battle would start. Souji came out of his room.  
"Oh, Tetsu, I'm glad it's you. I was afraid that you were Mr. Hijikata," Souji exclaimed, feeling a little relieved.  
"Oh no. Mr. Hijikata left already. Hey are you finished getting ready yet, Mr. Okita? You sure are taking long. I know you've been having a difficult time with the pregnancy and Susumu won't be around you this time because he has to take care of some business. But I'll try to protect you." Tetsu swore on his words to Souji.  
"Thank you, Tetsu, but aren't you supposed to be with the group that was selected by Mr. Kondo? Hehe. I'll be fine so don't worry about me and the baby. I am having a hard time putting on my clothes though. I wonder how Hijikata's going to react to seeing me like this…Don't you think I look fat in it, Tetsu?" Souji asked and smiled while looking down at his stomach.  
"You do look kind of fat, but not in a bad way though. Haha."  
Tetsu and Souji both laughed at that.

* * *

Most of the Shinsengumi members were already preparing for battle and Hijikata and Kondo were giving out orders on what to do at the start of the war. Souji and Tetsu got there a little late with some members just behind them.  
"Hey, you guys. Sorry, we're late," Tetsu said, running towards the trio and leaving Souji.  
"You should be sorry. We were worried you weren't going to show up!" Shinpachi shouted.  
"Let's see if puppy boy can survive this. Just don't get a bullet in you," Heisuke replied while chuckling.  
"I can handle this! I can slice through lots of guys with guns. Just you watch!" Tetsu yelled back.  
"We'll see if you have the guts to do so, puppy boy. Just don't get in our way," Sanosuke remarked, chuckling.  
"Just watch me. I'll show you!" Tetsu threatened, getting angry.

Souji ran to Hijikata and Kondo.  
"Souji, you are late. What took you so long?" Hijikata asked harshly while looking at Souji and noticing how fat he'd gotten.  
"I'm sorry Vice Commander and Mr. Kondo, for being late, but I am here. Now let's start discuss the battle plans," Souji said as he grabbed the map from off the table.  
"Kondo and I have everything under control. We don't need your insight on this battle."  
"Toshizo, Souji is trying his best to be here even though he's sick. Just go easy on him this time." Kondo grinned and patted Hijikata on the back. "I'm going to strategize with the rest of the members who got here late."  
He walked off, leaving them behind. Hijikata just ignored Kondo and focused his attention back on Souji. "All I need you to do is to follow my orders, Souji. I know you're not in any shape to fight. I can't understand why you let yourself go. You were useful at one time and now you're just wasting space," Hijikata explained, becoming frustrated the more he looked at Souji.  
"Just because I'm fat doesn't mean I can't be useful to you, Vice Commander." Souji felt obliged, having his head down and controlling his resentment towards his husband.

Hijikata didn't say anything more and knew Souji was furious with him. He pulled Souji into a hug, but Souji pushed him away.  
"Souji..." Hijikata looked surprised, knowing he had hurt him.  
When everyone was getting their things together and planning for the battle, there were gunshots starting to fire in different directions.

"The battle is starting! Harada, Nagakura, Tetsu and Todo, go towards the north and south. There are a lot of men positioned there," Kondo ordered, taking a seat next to the canon.  
"My men and I are on it now, Sir. 10th unit, move out and take those men out!" Sanosuke commanded his men.  
"Yes, Sir!" All his squad members yelled out.  
Shinpachi's and Heisuke's teams obeyed their orders as well. Everyone ran toward a different direction where the gun shots would be with the explosion.

* * *

Suzu was somewhere in the woods with the purplish-haired man, riding in a carriage.  
"Master, let me take care of them for you."  
"Just be patient, Kichisaburo. You will have your revenge on them. They killed a person you cared about. Just like me." Suzu smirked and held onto his master's head.  
"I want that Souji Okita dead. He's the one that looks like me, and he shouldn't! I'll kill him for that! I almost died in that big fire, but I was able to escape while my master was burned alive. I couldn't save him. I was starting to fall for him, but they took that away from me!" Kichisaburo narrowed his eyes, looking enraged as he thought about the incident.  
"Driver, stop right here. The battle has begun and I know the Shinsengumi are fighting right now. It's the perfect time to kill. Go ahead, Kichisaburo."  
"I surely will, Master."

The driver stopped the carriage and explosions went off near them.  
Suzu snickered and got out of the carriage. "But first, I want to tell you this: Souji is carrying the vice commander's baby."  
"But how is that possible, Master?" Kichisaburo was confused at hearing the news.  
"I will tell you about it later. Just make sure you kill Souji so that Tetsu will go insane. I'm leaving you to deal with this now." Suzu got back into the carriage and left Kichisaburo on his own. "Don't worry. I will take care of this for you, Master."  
Kichisaburo walked off heading towards the Shinsengumi.

Hijikata had Souji with him. Souji was still mad, but came with Hijikata anyway. Hijikata ambushed the men with guns and killed them off one by one with his sword.  
"Mr. Hijikata, are you alright?" Souji asked, looking worried.  
"Yes, I'm fine. Worry about yourself. I don't want you to get killed, so do as I say." But Hijikata started to regret bringing Souji to the battlefield. "I knew I shouldn't have brought you here. I should have let you stay home!"  
As Hijikata was looking up at the sky with blood on him, Souji wrapped his arms around him.  
"Souji! What are you doing? This isn't the time for this." Hijikata looked stern.  
"I know it isn't, but there's something important I have to tell you so you can understand what's really going on." Souji looked up at Hijikata's face.

They were both staring at one another when Kichisaburo suddenly appeared.  
"This is where you are, haha! I can't wait to scatter your blood everywhere. Too bad your baby isn't born yet because I would have killed it as well." Kichisaburo chuckled darkly, pulling out his sword.  
"Kichisaburo, you crazy bitch! I can't believe you're still alive. I thought we got rid of you already. And why are you saying Souji is having a child? What do you mean?" Hijikata demanded.  
"I didn't know it was a secret." Kichisaburo glanced at Souji and smirked.  
"No, don't tell him," Souji warned.  
"If you don't know by now, Vice Commander, I'll be happy to tell you. Your husband is pregnant." Kichisaburo howled out in laughter.  
Devastated, Souji ran towards Kichisaburo to slice him with his sword, but Hijikata blocked him from doing so.  
"You have a lot of explaining to do when this is over, Souji."  
Infuriated, Hijikata's eyes watched Kichisaburo as he positioned himself to fight him instead.

 **Oh, my God my computer is finely virus free... Now I can work on chapter 8**


	8. Chapter 8

**Written; jennifer100**

 **Pair; Hijikata x Okita**

 **Beta;** **Yui Miyamoto**

 **Warning; Mpreg**

 **Sorry it took long to updated. I was working on trying to write detail, but I don't know if I did good or not. I want to thank my beta, Yui Mayamoto for her help. LouisUchiha thank u for your review ^_^ And I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **Chapter 8**

The wind was blowing the leaves of the trees and birds were flying away, trying to look for somewhere else to go. It was the afternoon and you could hear explosions from different directions. Some people were getting killed while some were only injured.

Tetsu, Sanosuke, Shinpachi and Heisuke were still surviving the war. They had been fighting for quite a while now, and Tetsu and Heisuke got hurt. However, that didn't stop them from fighting on and dodging gunshots with their swords. Sanosuke and Shinpachi both helped their friends out by killing the rest of the enemies before they headed back to Kondo's location to rest up and fix their friends' wounds up.

* * *

Face to face, Hijikata stared at Kichisaburo, trying to read his next move.  
"So, the vice commander is going to fight me instead. I'm just letting you know, I'm not interested in fighting you. I think we should be together instead, don't you think?" Kichisaburo chuckled, pointing his sword at him.  
"Don't be stupid. Like I would go with a crazy bastard. I'm not going to let you lay a finger on Souji. I'll kill you before I let that happen," Hijikata warned, looking enraged.

Souji was watching both of them about to battle it out, but he noticed something strange about Kichisaburo. He had something in his pocket and Hijikata hadn't noticed it yet. Hijikata started to attack him first, but before he could, Kichisaburo pulled out some small grenades and threw them at the vice-commander. Souji yelled out, "Hijikata! Wait he has a bomb!"

Hijikata stopped and saw one of the grenades being thrown at him, he tried to dodge out of the way, but it was too late. Hijikata got caught in the explosion and he flew a few meters.  
"No, Hijikata!" Souji ran to him in a panic.

"Haha, I tried to warn him, but the attractive ones are always so hard-headed. Now that he's out of our way, I can go ahead and kill you," Kichisaburo declared, walking slowly towards Souji.  
Hijikata was laying on the ground unconscious and bleeding. Souji grabbed a hold of him and tried to wake him up.  
"Hijikata, please wake up!" Souji looked down at Hijikata, who was badly injured.  
"Souji...run away..." Hijikata whispered before falling back into unconsciousness.

Souji got up and stared at Kichisaburo coldly. "This is where this ends."  
Pulling out his sword, he attacked Kichisaburo.  
"You're so cold when it comes to your vice commander! Let's see if you can defeat me while being pregnant."  
Both of their swords clash against each other. Kichisaburo smirked at him while pushing Souji back with his sword. Souji kept on blocking his attack from being cut up or stabbed. Souji was starting to feel weak, but he kept on fighting and blocking the attacks. Kichisaburo became faster the more he was swinging his sword and he was able to finally make some cuts on Souji. Souji had to back away from him as he breathed hard. Though injured and bleeding, he still was staring at Kichisaburo icily.

Souji knew he couldn't fight like before because he was pregnant. His body was not acting the same way.  
"Haha, it's so fun seeing you like this. I think it's time for you and the baby to die now." Kichisaburo launched towards Souji and was about to kill him, but Souji jumped out of the way and sneakily threw a dagger in the middle of his forehead.  
Kichisaburo was in shock and bled. "No, this can't... be. You're supposed to die... today... I let you down again, master."  
He dropped to the ground and died.

Souji ran to Hijikata and tried to wake him up, but he didn't respond back.  
"You must wake up, Hijikata. If you don't, we'll be stuck out here. Please do it for me and the baby!"  
In case something like this happened, he had brought some bandages. He pulled it out from his pocket and started fixing up Hijikata's wounds from the explosion. Hijikata was starting to slowly open his eyes, feeling the pain.  
Souji smiled and was happy Hijikata was conscious again, hugging and kissing his cheek. "Mr. Hijikata, you're awake now."

"Damn, that hurt like hell. And where is that bastard, Kichisaburo?" Hijikata asked and sat up slowly. He was in anguish while doing so.

"Kichisaburo's over there, dead." Souji helped him out a little and looked worried. "How are we going to get out of here if you're still hurt? Can you stand?"  
Hijikata glanced at Kichisaburo's body as he was trying to get up, but it was very painful to stand up. "How did you defeat that bastard, Souji? And what did he mean by we're having a baby together?"  
Hijikata demanded to know but Souji pushed the question aside.

"That isn't important right now, vice commander. You always told me to stay focused on the situation."

"I'm not letting this slide, Souji. We need to talk about this later. Right now, we need to leave or we'll be shot or killed. Let's head back to the base, where Kondo is at."  
Hijikata wrapped his arm around Souji's neck and the younger male helped him to walk.

As they were walking, nighttime had come. It was hard on them and Souji had to kill some men off so he could protect Hijikata. At one point, Souji and Hijikata were about to be shot when Saito saved them, killing the men with their guns.  
"That was a close one. How did you find us Hajime?" Souji asked, looking surprised.

"Kondo was wondering where you were. He called off the battle." Saito declared, walking up to them.

"I see the reason why he called it off. We need more weapons and information. No way in hell our men can survive this, unless they're strong enough to," Hijikata commented, still holding onto Souji.

"He said there weren't enough men to continue this battle." Saito moved Souji out of the way, so that he could help Hijikata instead. While doing so, he whispered to Souji so Hijikata couldn't hear him, "Let me help the vice commander. You need to rest. You don't want to harm your baby by overdoing it."

"Yamazaki, must have told you the news already." Souji nodded, smiling at him as he follow behind.

* * *

Souji, Hijikata and Saito were finally back with their friends. Tetsu and the others ran to them.  
"What happened to you, vice commander? It looks like they did a number on you," Sanosuke asked, looking at Hijikata, horrified.

"Don't ask him like that, Sano. As long as Mr. Hijikata is still alive, it's all good even if he looks beat up." Shinpachi chuckled a little and kind of nervous at the same time.

Hijikata, Souji and Tetsu were not paying attention to the trio. Tetsu was worried over Souji and wanted to know what happened to them.

"If the vice commander gets beat up, how does that look good? You don't make any sense sometimes, Shinpachi," Heisuke commented.

"Shut up you moron! I was saying, even though Mr. Hijikata got beat up, he's still the man!" Shinpachi said and growled at Heisuke.

Heisuke jumped back.

Kondo walked up to them. "Now, now you three, cut with the foolishness. Someone get Toshizo and Souji help right away," Kondo ordered, looking concerned for his friends.

Four Shinsengumi men ran up to them and put Hijikata on a stretcher and tried to tend to his wounds. Souji, on the other hand, only had cuts and scrapes so they just bandaged him up.

* * *

They all went back home to headquarters and Yamazaki found out when he got there. The vice commander was seriously injured. Yamazaki was trying to fix him up, but he was not able to because the wounds were so bad. Souji and Kondo were in the room with them. The others were listening outside by the door. Souji and Kondo each held one of Hijikata's hands and were terribly worried for him. When Yamazaki was sewing Hijikata, Hijikata screamed in pain, squeezing Souji's and Kondo's hands tighter.

"We have to take Toshizo to Osaka Castle so he can get a full recovered. Souji, you stay here with him. Yamazaki and I will make the arrangements," Kondo ordered, leaving the room with Yamazaki.

Souji nodded to them before they left the room. The trio along with Tetsu hurried away from the door before they got caught. Souji was now alone with him, kissing his hand.

Hijikata had his eyes closed, struggling to open them a bit. "Souji, before I get sent to Osaka Castle. Tell me what the hell is going on with you. Why did Kichisaburo say you were pregnant? It is true?"

"Yes, it's true. You and I are going to be parents "

"How is that possible? If that's the truth, get rid of it. I didn't want to be become a father. I never want to become a father..." Hijikata stopped what he was saying when he saw Souji looking furious and crying, tears coming down his eyes.  
Hijikata pulled Souji into a hug, making the captain come closer towards him so that he could calm him down by kissing him.

Souji kissed him back, but still was angry. They were kissing for a while until they heard Kondo and Yamazaki come back in the room. Pulling away from each other, they couldn't finish talking until Hijikata came back with full health.

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I hope I did okay, see y'all next time and please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Written; jennifer100**

 **Pair; Hijikata x Okita**

 **Beta;** **Yui Miyamoto**

 **Warning; Mpreg**

 **Chapter 9**

Souji was in Hijikata's room. While laying on the vice commander's futon, he rubbed his belly with a smile on his face. He was thinking about how their baby would be like and would Hijikata be a good father. It was only a few days, but Souji was missing his husband already.  
"Your father will be gone for a couple of days, so just hold on little one." Souji closed his eyes and went to sleep, snuggling inside Hijikata's covers.

Two months passed with Souji's stomach becoming bigger and bigger. He went to Hijikata's room sometimes and out on patrol. He kept on doing his normal routine. He was talking with the baby in the room.  
Saito sensed he was in there, so he walked into the room without knocking on the door and took a seat at the table, eyeing Souji's stomach. "You're missing your husband and you're worried if he's going to be there for you and the baby..."  
"Will he be there for us, Hajime?" Souji asked, looking down at his stomach sadly.  
"I'm not going to let you know because it isn't good news," Saito seriously said.  
"Will you be a girl or a boy?" Souji finally faced Saito. "Do you think I'll be a good mother?"  
"I'm not a psychic and you sure aren't manly to call yourself a mother." Saito smiled at his comment.  
"Hahaha, Hajime, how could I forget? You only talk to the dead. I'm surprised you have a sense of humor in there. The way you looked right now…" Souji chuckled, rubbing his stomach.  
"Why don't you start writing the vice commander letters?" Saito suggested while getting up. He headed towards the door.  
"What a great idea, Hajime. I'll start doing that right away." Souji started looking for some paper and a brush on Hijikata's work table.  
Saito smiled at that and left the room.

Souji wrote to Hijikata that very day. The letter said:

"Dear Hijikata,  
How are u doing? I miss you and it isn't the same without you. I can't wait to kiss you again, but anyway, I'm writing to let you know how our baby is doing. My stomach is getting bigger from the time you left here to go to Osaka.  
You said that you didn't want to become a father, but I can see you as a good father, Hijikata. You do so well with Saizo. Why can't you do well with a baby? Saizo also misses you. 'Buki, Buki.' That's what Saizo said. Maybe he's saying he loves you too, hahaha."

* * *

Hijikata received Souji's letter and was laying in bed reading it. He gave a funny look at the part with Saizo loving him. Hijikata started to write back to him.

"Dear Souji,  
I'm doing fine. I will be back in 4 months or less so don't do any fighting and take care of yourself. On the other hand, I'm just taking these bad tasting medicines every single fucking day, but it did give me some idea creating my own brand. It would be better than this crap.  
Another thing, don't make me sicker then I already am. Keep your damn pig out of our conversation, Souji!  
Souji tell me about that day with Kichisaburo. How did you defeat that bastard?"  
Hijikata was impressed about how Souji was able to defeat him.

* * *

Souji was eating dinner with everyone while reading Hijikata's letter. Souji was laughing at the part where Hijikata had to take some medicine and about Saizo.  
Souji wrote back to him. He was a little hurt Hijikata was avoiding the question about the baby.

"Dear Hijikata,  
I'm not going to answer your question until you answer mine. I would love to help you take your medicine. Maybe you'll stop complaining so much. Fine, Saizo won't be in this, but he does miss you like I do. You're funny when you don't like something, haha.  
Okay, about our baby again. Would you love our baby and try to be a good father to it? I know you think about the Shinsengumi first and we never expected to have a baby together, but you are a father now. So please don't run away from this."

* * *

Hijikata got Souji's letter and read the part about being a father. He couldn't answer and so he stopped writing back to Souji. Souji was starting to get worried because Hijikata stopped sending him letters. Souji knew what he said was wrong and Hijikata didn't want to hear about their baby, but he wrote back anyway.

* * *

"Dear Hijikata,  
I know you got the other letter, but you just don't want to face it. If we didn't have sex at that time, when Suzu injected me with some chemical, then this wouldn't have happened."

Hijikata was getting his wounds bandaged up by a female doctor. He was reading Souji's letter and getting a little mad. He mumbled, "Damn Souji. I'm not going to be a father. I refuse to deal with this issue."  
After Hijikata was finished, he wrote back to explain why he couldn't be a father again and why he'd stopped writing after this last letter.

* * *

"Dear Souji,  
You know how much the Shinsengumi means to me. I'm not taking any part of this. And that's final. But I will still be your husband because I care about you. I do love you, Souji... Kondo and I work too damn hard to let this all go. A baby will get in our way. I don't have time to take care of a baby. Just get rid of it. Kondo and I will live our dream. I'm done with this letter now."

* * *

Souji got his last letter and it made him sad. Souji still wrote back telling him that he wouldn't get rid of their baby even though he loved him too. They needed to talk once he came back home.

No more letters came. Souji went into Hijikata's room with tears.  
"How can a person love someone and that person makes you sad? Can you tell me that, Hijikata? Ahahaha, ouch that hurt."  
Souji crouched in pain. The baby kicked in his stomach. "I guess you're trying to tell me that you're mad at your daddy too."  
Souji rubbed his belly trying to calm the baby down. "Shh, hush now, I'll be there for you. I can't wait for you to be born so Hijikata can see how precious you are."  
The vice commander had made Souji's mood go over the roof while he was out on patrol.

* * *

Hijikata was sent to Osaka Castle to get well and fixed up. Souji and Hijikata never really got a chance to talk about the baby issue before Hijikata left. And so, eight months later, Souji was showing his baby bump. Everyone in the Shinsengumi noticed how Souji's belly became very big. Shinpachi, Sanosuke, Heisuke, and Kondo start asking questions about it.

Souji just told them that he was just eating a lot because he was depressed. Without any other explanations, they believed him. Eating while depressed seemed logical enough.  
Once in a while, Souji sent Hijikata letters asking him how he was doing and when would he be coming back. He eventually wrote about how he got pregnant and Suzu's injection. The response he got from Hijikata was lukewarm: He loves him, but he can't become a father.

He and Kondo worked too damn hard to focus on a baby and pushed Souji to get rid of it. Souji wrote that reason was insufficient and Hijikata stopped writing back from then on. With this in the back of his mind, Souji became more upset and his mood swings escalated. Every time he was on patrol, he was killing like no tomorrow. It didn't matter if someone said something wrong or looked at him funny. Tetsu and Shinpachi were with him, shocked at how he swung his sword.  
"Hey, Souji! You're overdoing it! Calm down, man," Shinpachi warned him.  
Souji stopped and looked at them.  
"We are done for today. You can head back."  
Souji walked away from them.

"Puppy boy, what is up with, Souji? You know something, don't you? Souji never acted like this before and he's so big too." Shinpachi whispered to him and wrapped his arms around Tetsu's neck.  
"I don't know anything at all. All I heard was that he was sad over Hijikata and that was it." Tetsu pushed Shinpachi off of him.  
"You know something and you just won't tell me. I will find out, Tetsu. This is just too strange, even for him." Shinpachi gazed at Tetsu suspiciously.  
Tetsu became agitated and ran away from him, going towards Souji's direction.  
"I'm going back now. Talk with you later!" Tetsu ran, leaving Shinpachi alone.  
Souji was walking towards a cloth shop and Tetsu caught up to him.

"Hey, Mr. Okita. Are you okay? You seem kind of upset and you killed in broad daylight. Tell me what's going on. Please." Tetsu looked worriedly at him.  
"I'm just frustrated. Hijikata doen't want nothing to do with the baby." His eyes watched a baby blue bolt of cloth through the window and sighed. "All his focus is on the Shinsengumi."  
"Hijikata is being mean! What will you do if he won't help you with the baby? He has to help you! I'll make him!" Tetsu shouted.

Souji just chuckled at him and entered the shop with Tetsu following after.  
"How may I help you?" A woman asked and bowed her head to them.  
"Hello. I'm thinking of having some baby clothes done." Souji smiled at her.  
"You two are from the Shinsengumi! Is this for your wife?" Some of the women were afraid, knowing they were from the Shinsengumi from their uniforms.  
"Is your baby a boy or a girl?" The woman inquired.  
Souji and Tetsu eyed each other.  
"Actually, I'm not sure. The baby hasn't come yet. I just wanted to look at some adorable clothes. Can you show me some samples? I will come back and buy them once the baby arrives." Souji replied, walking toward the clothes.  
"You can go ahead and look, sir." The woman bowed again before leaving them.  
"Mr. Okita why are you here? The baby hasn't come yet. You don't even know what the baby is going to be." Tetsu was getting bored and frustrated, looking at the baby clothes.  
"Tetsu, I just want to look. This is calming me down. Look at this, this looks so cute. I want this outfit." Souji was cheerful now, picking up a pink baby outfit that looked like Saizo.  
"No, don't get it, Mr. Okita. We don't need another Saizo." Tetsu protested, looking uneasy.  
"Oh, Tetsu, this is too good to pass. I'm going to buy this." Souji ignored Tetsu and went to buy it any way.  
"Oh great, another Saizo." Tetsu sighed.

* * *

Suzu was at a small restaurant with Itou, drinking some tea at a table. There were a few people there talking and eating their food.  
"That Hijikata survived the grenade. How can I get rid of him?!" Itou covered his face with his fan and looked enraged.  
"Be patient, Itou. We will get rid of them soon enough. It's almost that time for the first captain to give birth. Kichisaburo didn't do anything. He was weak, so now our next plan is about to begin." Suzu smirked evilly.  
"I know this plan will work out so well. And the Shinsengumi will be done for." Itou chuckled and drank his tea.

* * *

Kondo ran to Hijikata and hugged him, excited to see his friend back. "I'm so glad, you're back, Toshizo. What can we do without the demon around?"  
"You're kind of hugging tightly there. I'm still healing and you're damn right. You can't give instructions in this place without me." Hijikata smiled and hugged Kondo back, patting his friend back.  
"I'm sorry, I got carried away there." Kondo pulled back and chuckled.  
From a boat to a carriage, Hijikata had a hard time getting back home because it was a long ride. But even with a little pain, he was bandaged and finally able to return home. Some of the Shinsengumi members greeted him back and some didn't. Those were the people who had some peace without Hijikata giving them orders or bossing them around.

"Welcome back, demon vice commander." Sanosuke greeted.  
"Yeah, welcome back, Hijikata. We were worried there." Heisuke greeted him as well while grinning.  
"Now that I'm back there will be no fooling around here. I'm heading to my chamber. If Souji is around, tell him not to disturb me. I don't need his nonsense," Hijikata ordered, using a cane to walk and head to his room.  
"But Toshizo, Souji's been worrying about you!" Kondo yelled out.  
Hijikata just ignored him and entered his room.

Souji and Tetsu got back from the shop. Shinpachi, Sanosuke, Kondo and Heisuke saw them enter headquarters.  
"Where have y'all two been? I got back before you two just ditched me like that!" Shinpachi looked at them annoyed.  
"Hahaha! They just ditched you without a care in the world. Souji, what you got in your hand? It looks like some clothes?" Sanosuke was amused. "Shinpachi, told us how angry you got and you just killed some guys just like that."  
"That fat belly of your is really making you different. When are you going to lose weight, Souji?" Heisuke chimed in and grinned.  
The trio laugh at that. Souji didn't even answer them and was getting mad.

"Souji, Hijikata is back and he's in his room right now. He told me to tell you not to bother him," Kondo informed, gazing up at the sky.  
"Hijikata is back. It's a relief that he's okay now. I don't care that he doesn't want to see me. I'll talk with you guys later. I must do something right now." Souji smiled at them.  
"Do you want me to come along, Mr. Okita?" Tetsu asked, gazing at Souji for answer.  
"I don't mind Tetsu, I would like for you to come."  
Tetsu and Souji left everyone and went to the dojo.  
"Tetsu, I have a plan. I need to talk with Hijikata and I want you to help me out." Souji was happy over the idea.  
"Hijikata is so scary. All right, I'll help you out. What is the plan?"  
Souji whispered something to him, but at the end of it, Tetsu looked horrified.

Hijikata was in his room, working on some paper work. There was a knock on the door.  
"What is it? If that's you Souji, just go away. I don't want to be bothered with you anymore." Hijikata stopped what he was doing.  
Tetsu opened the door, holding onto some tea. "It's me, sir. I brought you some tea."  
Saizo then jumped on Hijikata's face, making Hijikata fall back onto the floor. "Why you! Souji!" Hijikata shouted and tried to get Saizo off of his face.  
Saizo jumped off of him and ran out the door.

"I'm sorry I disturbed you, sir and I didn't know Saizo would jump on you like that." Tetsu nervously watched Hijikata becoming red and angry.  
"This is Souji's doing. Come out of there, Souji!" Hijikata tried to control his anger.  
Souji came out with Saizo in his arms.  
"What is it, Mr. Hijikata. I thought you didn't want to see me?" Souji entered the room with a mischievous smile on his face.  
"You, bastard! You planned this so you might as well get in here!"

"Ichimura, you can leave, now." Souji chuckled and Tetsu blinked at Souji knowing they had succeeded.  
"Alright, sir, but how about your tea?" Tetsu asked before leaving.  
"No thanks. I don't want it. Now leave." Hijikata demanded, taking a seat at a table.  
Souji looked at Tetsu leaving before sitting down across from Hijikata.  
"Hijikata, I'm glad that you're a little better now. But I want to ask if you'll still be with me even though the baby won't know its father." Souji became depressed again over mentioning the subject.  
"Yes, I'll still be there for you. I want to take care of the baby, but you'll have to tell the child he or she doesn't have a father. I'll stay with you if you agree with these terms." Hijikata negotiated, gazing into Souji eyes.

"I'm in love with you Hijikata and I don't want to jeopardize the Shinsengumi for you…so I will agree." Souji was holding back his tears.  
"Good. You can move back in this room then and we can figure out a story, how you became a father. We are still married to one another, but we still can't let some people find out like we did before, especially Kondo. Here. Sign this contract and we are finished for today."  
Souji signed the paper before getting up. He had a little trouble standing up.  
Hijikata was satisfied, getting up from the table and went back to his work, not even glancing at Souji's difficulty and the growing bump.  
"I don't like the sound of this at all. Maybe one day I will, Hijikata. You will realize how much you've hurt our child." Souji stood at the doorway. And then he thought to himself, "And me."

Souji left and headed towards Saito's room. Yamazaki was there with Saito already discussing Souji's pregnancy.  
"I knew you would be here today. It's almost time for your baby to come out, isn't it? Yamazaki and I are deciding the details now," Saito declared, gazing at Souji's direction.  
Pleased, Souji shut the door behind him.


End file.
